The Bet
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Tao tidak pernah menyangka taruhan yg dilakukannya bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, DO, dan Lay benar-benar berdampak besar pada dirinya. Apalagi saat kekasihnya sendiri Wu Yifan yang menjadi bahan taruhan. KTS merapat. BL/YAOI/NC-21/seks toys/Threesome. KRISTAO/FANTAO fiction. Adult n mature.


**THE BET**

.

©**gia s**

.

**KRISTAO**

**Disclamer – Semuanya milik Tuhan & FF ini milik saya**

**Warning – DLDR, NC21, sex toys,**** BDSM****, maleXmale, BoysLove, Yaoi, Threesome, doubble penetration dllllll**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Tao tidak pernah menyangka kalau taruhan yang dilakukannya bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, DO dan Lay akan berdampak fatal. Seandainya ia benar-benar bisa menghentikan waktu seperti yang ada di mv—nya _miracle in december_, mungkin tidak akan ada penyesalan.

Kejadian itu berawal beberapa jam sesudah ia pulang dari latihan wushunya. Saat itu tiba-tiba kekasihnya Kris Wu atau kerap kali mendapat gelar _laxy hyung_ itu mengirimkan email padanya.

'Tao, pulang cepat'

Begitulah sejengkal pesan yang berhasil membuat tanda tanya cukup besar di otak Tao. Namun sayang, panggilan Chanyeol membuat pemuda bersurai blonde itu melupakan pesan sangat penting dari Kris.

"Tao! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan bersamamu, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Kau tidak buru-buru pulang bukan?"

"Eh? Ada hal apa?" Tao bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Sementara Chanyeol tanpa menunggu persetujuan pemuda panda itu, langsung merangkul pundak Tao dan menyeretnya pergi dari ruang latihan wushu. Mereka tiba di sebuah café milik Lay yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat latihan Tao.

.

.

.

"Kris hyung itu, biarpun cool tapi wajahnya cantik." Tutur Baekyun yang diangguki Chanyeol.

"Wajahnya seperti artis luar negeri. Yang dari Indonesia siapa itu namanya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. DO menampilkan ekspresi melamunnya seperti biasa. Semantara Baekhyun berfikir keras. "Nia ramadhani anya?" ucap Lay.

"Tepat!" seru ketiganya kompak seperti baru saja memenangkan _grammy awards_.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki keping mata berlingkaran panda itu. sedari tadi Tao hanya diam dan bingung apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibahas oleh keempat teman kuliahnya itu. "Benar begitu kan Tao?" tanya Baekyun tiba-tiba.

Tao tersentak. "Eh? Itu_ apanya yang benar?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

PUK

Baekhyun, namja dengan wajah _good looking_ serta mendapat julukan _copy man_ atau peniru yang handal itu menepuk pundak Tao lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tao, menurutmu Kris hyung itu lebih cocok menjadi seme atau uke?"

"APA?" Baekhyun mendelik mendengar pekikan Tao. "Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu Zi Tao. Kau mau ikut taruhan baru kami tidak? Ah tidak, kau harus ikut. Ini wajib."

"Benar, benar. Ini taruhan yang sangat bagus. Aku bertaruh kalau Kris hyung itu cocoknya jadi uke. Bagaimanapun juga wajahnya cukup cantik untuk seorang laki-laki." Tambah Chanyeol.

Tubuh Tao mulai berkeringat. Bagaimana bisa ia mengikuti taruhan konyol teman-temannya. Dia bisa memastikan seratus persen kalau Kris Wu itu adalah seme sejati. Salahkan hubungan mereka yang masih dalam setatus _backstreet_ dari teman-teman lainnya.

Tao memang belum memberitaukan perihal statusnya yang telah menjadi kekasih Kris. Karena Kris sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke Canada sebelum mereka berterus terang.

"Tao, kau bertaruh apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao memandang satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya. "Memangnya kalian bertaruh apa?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol bertaruh uke." Baekhyun berujar sambil memberikan _wink_ pada Chanyeol. Pandangan Tao beralih pada pemuda berwajah kalem dan berkulit putih. Zhang Yixing atau Lay. Laki-laki itu masih tampak berfikir.

"Uke. Karena aku jauh lebih tampan dari pada Kris." Seru Lay penuh kayakinan. Semua orang mengernyit. Sementara laki-laki bertubuh pendek yang selalu tampak melamun itu, DO membuka mulutnya dan mengutarakan pilihannya.

"Aku pilih seme. Karena Kris hyung lebih tinggi dari pada aku."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan lalu ber-_handfive_.

"Aku tidak mau ikut. Kalian saja." Keputusan Tao membuat yang lain mendesah kecewa.

"Tidak bisa Tao-er. Ini wajib. Sudah kubilang itu. Bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak ikut, berarti kau harus menuruti semua perintah kami. Bukankah _we are one_? Ayolah…." Rayu Baekyun.

Tao menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan miris. Kalau seperti ini berarti tidak ada pilihan lain bukan. Ah, tidak apa-apa ikut taruhan. Asal si dragon itu tidak tau. Tao mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku pilih seme." Suara Tao membuat Chanyeol, Baekyun menyeringai dengan saling berpandangan. Lay mengangguk puas dan DO mengangguk setuju.

"Astaga. Aku lupa! Ada yang menungguku dirumah. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Tao mengundang kernyitan kening teman-temannya.

Tao sudah berlari keluar café saat Chanyeol berteriak menginstrupsi. "Tao! Aku akan mengirim pesan untuk syarat dan buktinya."

Tao mengangguk. Ia lantas menghilang dibalik pintu café dan benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Tao menepuk keningnya berulang kali. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan email yang dikirimkan Kris padanya. Semuanya gara-gara Baekyun and cs. Kris pasti marah. Hasel gelap Tao menatap ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup didepannya. Pikirannya runyam dan terbagi antara taruhan konyol, alasan yang harus ia utarakan untuk Kris nanti atas keterlambatannya dan apa yang akan di bicarakan Kris?

Bukankah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi serta bergaya cool, bersurai pirang madu dan terkenal dengan sebutan sang naga pengendali _galaxy _ itu harusnya berada di Canada? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia ada dirumah Tao?

Krietttt…

Tao membuka pintu sepelan mungkin. Kepalanya muncul dari celah pintu lalu mata pandanya yang berkeliling mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dan jejak sang naga Kris. Menghela nafas lega, Tao akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Aman,.. pikirnya lalu berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Arah kamarnya.

Sayang. Baru dua anak tangga terlampaui, sebuah suara _baritone_ mengejutkannya.

"Peach!"

DEGH

Tao mencelos. Suara itu sangat dikenalnya lebih dari apapun. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Tao membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata pandanya menatap sandal rumah milik Kris. Pelahan semakin naik dan naik hingga tubuh tinggi dengan balutan kaos santai itu tertangkap oleh iris pandannya. Tao memasang senyum peace-nya dihadapan Kris yang wajahnya sangat datar.

Sepasang obsidian milik Kris mengarah pada jam tangannya. "TaoZi…. Kau terlambat hampir satu jam dua puluh tiga menit lima puluh dua detik." Ujar Kris sukses membuat Tao menitikan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maaf ge.." kata Tao sembari menunduk.

Ia sangat yakin setelah ini, Kris akan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar alasan keterlambatannya pulang. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, alasan itu akan menyangkut dengan taruhan konyol Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Tidak! Tidak! Kalau Kris tau dirinya dibuat taruhan? Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana amukan naga itu nanti. Tao memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang logis, namun pikirannya terputus saat mendengar Kris berucap.

"Cepatlah mandi dan ganti baju. Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita."

Sebelah alis mata Tao terangkat. Benarkah apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Kris tidak menanyakan alasan keterlambatannya. Laki-laki bersurai pirang madu itu hanya menyuruhnya mandi dan ganti baju? Ah, mungkin dewa dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Tao.

Menyungingkan senyum termanisnya, Tao mengangguk dan berbalik menaiki anak tangga sambil bersenandung ria. Oh, sayang. Pemuda yang sangat menyukai panda itu tidak tau kalau Kris baru saja membalas senyumnya dengan sebuah seringai penuh arti.

Jangan heran. Kenapa Kris bisa berada dirumah Tao dan bebas melakukan apapun. Karena pada kenyataannya, orang tua Tao lah yang menyuruh Kris untuk menjaga Tao selama tiga hari. Berhubung mereka mendapat pekerjaan diluar kota, dan Kris sedang bebas. Lagi pula, ia sudah sangat merindukan Tao setelah sebulan tidak bertemu.

**.**

**The Bet**

**KrisTao**

**.**

"Menyebalkan!" keluhan itu meluncur dari bibir _curv__e_ milik Tao. Ia kesal karena Kris tidak berhenti memainkan benda persegi berupa _i-phone_ ditangannya. Padahal tadi siapa yang menyuruh untuk cepat-cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Kalau akhirnya tidak dipedulikan seperti sekarang.

"Ge, kapan kita makan? Aku lapar." Celetuknya lagi. Ia semakin sebal saat Kris tidak juga menatapnya, laki-laki pemilik postur tubuh ideal itu hanya menaikkan alis matanya.

_**Ping**_

Tao menoleh pada ponselnya yang terabaikan. Satu pesan diterimanya dari Chanyeol.

**From: Chanyeolie hyung**

_**The Bet. Ketentuan bagi yang kalah akan menuruti apapun keinginan dari pemenangnya. Syarat untuk menang, harus mendapatkan bukti berupa rekaman atau apapun yang menunjukan tentang taruhan. Fighting Tao baby. Aku pasti yang akan menang karena Laxy hyung itu cantik. Hahahaha….**_

Tao mengernyit membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Ia berfikir sejenak. Kira-kira apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan bukti bahwa Kris itu adalah seme seperti yang ditaruhkannya. Rekaman? Rekaman yang seperti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol?

Seet

Tao tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyambar ponselnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Kris sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Ge!" pekiknya terkejut. Saat tau Kris memegang benda yang berisikan pesan keramat dari Chanyeol. Tao menelan salivanya susah payah. Bibirnya memang diam, tapi dalam hati, pemuda cute itu sudah berdoa agar Kris tidak melihat pesan itu. "Ada apa Kris ge?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Kau sedang mengirim pesan dengan siapa? Sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku TaoZi?"

"Itu_ aku… Ini ge. Tidak siapa-siapa. Ge, kembalikan ponselku." Tao sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kembali benda pribadinya. Namun karena Kris jauh lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya, Tao nyaris tidak mampu mengimbangi ketika Kris mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel Tao ditangannya.

"Kembalikan ge. Itu ponselku." Rengek Tao dengan panda eyes andalannya. Tapi bagi seorang Kris, hal yang dapat mengalihkan Tao dari perhatiannya adalah hal yang mencurigakan.

SEET

BRUK

Kris meraih leher Tao lalu mendekapkan kepala Tao di dadanya. Menghentikan aksi Tao dengan memeluk pemuda panda itu. Sementara obsidiannya beralih pada ponsel Tao.

"HmmpKrissmpge…." Seru Tao tidak jelas karena bibir _curv__e__nya_ yang tertekan dada Kris.

Kris tidak mengindahkan rontaan Tao. Pelahan jemarinya menggeser layar touchscreen itu. membukanya.

"Mwoya? Huang Zi Tao! Apa maksudnya ini?"

DEGH

Tao menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Ia sudah menduga kalau Kris telah membaca pesan itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Bagaimana ini? Tao merutuk kecerobohannya yang tidak langsung menghapus pesan dari Chanyeol itu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku cantik? Apa mereka buta? Jelas-jelas aku ini sangat cool dan tampan. Darimana asalnya kata-kata tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Eksplane to me Peach!" perintahnya tegas setelah melepas rengkuhanya pada Tao. Sementara Tao hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani menatap keping heterogenik dihadapannya. Nada datar dan dingin dari suara Kris sudah membuat lidahnya kelu.

"The bet? Taruhan apa yang dimaksud _moodmaker_ itu Tao?"

…

"ZiTao. Kau mau tetap diam, atau ku beri hukuman karena melakukan sesuatu di belakangku."

Tao langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap horor Kris. Ia jelas tau apa maksud dari kata 'hukuman' itu. "B-bukan apa-apa ge. Itu hanya taruhan kecil yang dibuat Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Tidak menarik." Jawab Tao dengan cengiran untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kembali duduk lalu meletakkan ponsel Tao di atas meja.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan."

Heh?

Meskipun masih linglung, Tao mengikuti ucapan Kris dan duduk kembali. Ia mencuri lirikan sekali-kali ke arah Kris yang justru duduk dengan tenang dan makan tanpa suara.

Setengah jam berlalu dalam kebisuan. Tao sibuk dengan makanannya. Ia menoleh saat mendengar Kris meletakkan sumpitnya tanda bahwa laki-laki itu telah selesai makan.

Ehem..

"Tao, kau masih ingat bukan apa janji yang kita buat tiga bulan yang lalu? Kau sendiri bahkan yang mengucapkannya. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

….

"Aaa, kau benar-benar pelupa peach. Huft!"

"Apa maks_"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengingatkannya?"

"Maksud ge_"

"Benar. Kau sudah lupa. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya."

…

Tao memilih diam setelah dua kali Kris memotong ucapannya.

"Kau pernah bilang bukan, tidak ada rahasia dalam hubungan antara Wu Yifan dan Huang Zi Tao. Tapi sepertinya kau melanggar sendiri janji itu. apa aku harus menghukummu?"

Tao menggeleng. "T-tidak ge. B-baiklah Tao akan jelaskan tentang taruhan itu. Tapi Kris ge harus janji tidak boleh marah." Kris hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Taruhan itu dibuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung. Diikuti Yixing hyung dan DO."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka memaksaku ikut. Katanya taruhan itu wajib. Mereka juga mengingatkan tentang we are one."

Hmm

"Karena itulah ge, mau tidak mau aku harus ikut taruhan itu." jelas Tao dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

Lagi-lagi Kris hanya bersikap datar dan tenang. Hal itu justru membuat Tao gelisah tidak karuan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Kris saat ini.

"Tentang apa taruhan itu?" tanyanya retoris.

Tao menelan ludah. "I-Itu… itu_"

"Huang Tao!"

Baiklah panggilan Kris yang bernada seperti itu sudah menandakan alarm berbahaya. "Taozi… tentang apa taruhan itu?" ulang kris penuh penekanan.

…

"TAO!"

"TentangKrisgegelebihcocokmenjadisemeatauuke." Jawab Tao dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Membuat seorang Wu Yifan harus mengerutkan kening untuk mencerna kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Tao.

"Seme? Uke?"

Tao mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap keping heterogenik milik Kris.

"Apa yang didapat pemenangnya?" tanya Kris lagi. Kali ini dengan nada lebih lembut.

"Yang menang berhak memerintah dan meminta apapun pada yang kalah." Celetuknya tanpa memandang wajah Kris dihadapannya. Kris mengangguk dan mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja.

"Dan syarat untuk menang?"

"Harus memberikan bukti berupa rekaman atau petunjuk dan bukti-bukti yang akurat serta nyata kalau Kris ge itu…".

Hah

Laki-laki bersurai pirang madu itu menghela nafasnya. Kemudian menatap kearah Tao, kekasihnya dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, kajja. Aku akan membantumu memenangkan taruhan ini." timpal Kris berhasil membuat Tao langsung mendongakkan kepalanya serta menatap penuh keterkejutan.

"Benarkah ge? Lalu apa yang harus Tao lakukan?" tanya Tao penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya, pemuda penyuka panda itu tidak menyadari sudut bibir kekasihnya yang tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai setan.

Sreet

Bunyi kursi yang berderit. Tao tercenung menatap Kris heran. "Ge! Mau kemana?"

"Ayo ikut aku. Kita buat sesuatu untuk diperlihatkan pada Byun Baekyun dan Park Chanyeol serta yang lainnya hahwa Wu Yifan atau Kris adalah benar-benar seme sejati."

"Caranya?"

Tao langsung bungkam saat melihat mata tajam Kris. Ia ikut bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mengekori Kris di belakangnya. Tao sempat berfikir heran. Kenapa Kris membawanya ke kamarnya? Memangnya membuat bukti itu harus di kamar? Ia tidak menyadari Kris yang berhenti mendadak dan berbalik menghadapi Tao sehingga membuat wajah si panda itu membentur dada bidang Kris.

Refleks Tao memundurkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa ge? Kenapa berhenti mendadak seperti itu? aku kan jadi menabrakmu."

Kris menyeringai.

Ia berjalan mendekati Taonya. "Tiba-tiba aku menginginkan segelas jus lemon. Tolong ya Tao-er. Ah, jangan lupa beberapa _butter cream_ untuk tambahan agar jusnya semakin nikmat."

Tao hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik kembali menuju dapur tanpa sedikitpun merasa curiga apalagi ia tidak sempat melihat senyum yang menyerupai seringai khas seorang Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

Tao mengerutkan kening begitu membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Kris tengah berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas ranjang sambil menciumi bantalnya. Ia meletakkan pesanan Kris diatas meja nackhas lalu berkacak pinggang di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Ge, kau membuat tempat tidurku berantakan." Keluhnya sambil memberenggut kesal. Kris berhenti berguling lalu duduk dan menatap Tao dalam diam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao membuat pemuda manis itu terlihat makin kebingungan. Kris memang aneh.

"Tao-er..."

Tao memutar kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Kris. Kejadian setelahnya selalu tidak bisa ditebak Tao.

Ia tersentak begitu Kris menarik tangannya membuat tubuhnya terdorong kedepan dan menubruk tubuh Kris. Membuat keduanya terbaring di atas kasur. Obsidian bertemu dengan Onix. Sebelah tangan Kris bergerak mencengkram bagian belakang Tao. Menekan kepala pemuda manis itu hingga dalam sekejap kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kris menyeringai saat tau Tao terkejut.

Tao sudah ingin bangkit dan melepas tautan bibirnya namun Kris justru menekan kepalanya semakin kuat dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir bawah Tao dengan lembut. Tak ada yang bisa dipilih Tao selain membalas apa yang Kris lakukan padanya. Ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya mencoba melumat sisi atas bibir Kris.

Ciuman itu berjalan sangat lembut. Semakin lama-semakin kasar dan tak beraturan. "Emmhph..."

Hah

Hah

Nafas tao menderu. Ia memang selalu tidak bisa menandingi Kris jika sedang berciuman.

KLEK

KLEK

Lho

Saat tersadar, Tao menatap bingung kedua tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah dalam keadaan terborgol dengan ujung tempat tidur. "Ge, kenapa tanganku di borgol? Katanya tadi gege mau membantu Tao memenangkan taruhan?"

"Tentu saja Peach. Ini salah satu metodenya. Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan sisanya serahkan pada gege. Mengerti."

Meskipun masih kebingungan, Tao mengangguk. Sedangkan Kris menyeringai sambil berjalan menuju ujung tempat tidur tepatnya dimana kaki Tao berdiam. Permukaan ranjang langsung berderit saat Kris menaikinya dan berjongkok di atas kedua kaki Tao.

"Gege sedang apa?"

Kris hanya melirikkan matanya sebagai jawaban. Kedua tangannya terulur menyingkap kaos Tao hingga sebatas dadanya. Ia menepuk pelan sisi rata permukaan perut kekasihnya itu. Dari sanalah Tao menyadari sesuatu bahwa gegenya berniat melepaskan celananya. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang terborgol.

Dalam waktu hanya beberapa detik tubuh bawah Tao sudah terbebas dari kain penutup menampakkan juniornya yang merunduk lemas tanpa ereksi. Kris menyentil benda itu sebelum tersenyum geli. "Ge! Jangan begitu. Rasanya geli." Protes pemuda panda itu.

"Gege tidak akan melakukannya lagi asalkan kau membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakimu itu TaoZi. Perlihatkan lubangmu pada gege."

Seringai namja bersurai pirang madu itu semakin melebar saat Tao dengan cepat menuruti perintahnya. Kedua kaki Tao terbuka selebar-lebarnya sesuai keinginan Kris. Memiringkan kepalanya Kris lantas meraih lutut Tao kemudian menekuknya masih dengan keadaan membuka lebar. Puas dengan hasil yang sesuai keinginannya, Kris lalu berjalan menuju lemari besar di ujung kamar.

Namja itu kembali dengan sebuah kotak besar dalam pelukannya. Dan kotak itu jelas membuat Tao bergidik. Ia tahu apa isinya. Semua yang ada dalam kotak itu adalah benda sakral yang sering di gunakan Kris untuk bermain dan memberi hukuman. "Kris ge. K-kenapa mengambil itu?"

Kris meletakkan kotak itu di samping tubuh Tao. Lalu mengelus surai pirang si panda dengan lembut.

"Pertama-tama kita harus melepaskan kaos mu itu Peach. Ah, kau masih punya banyak yang seperti itu bukan? Jadi tidak masalah jika gege mengguntingnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama saat kain itu juga telepas dari tubuh Tao, membuatnya benar-benar telanjang di hadapan Kris.

"Ge.. kau tidak akan menggunakan vibrator kan?" tanya Tao takut-takut saat memperhatikan kekasihnya sedang memilah-milah sesuatu dalam kotak penuh benda sakral itu.

"Ge.. kakiku pegal!" rengek Tao karena sedari tadi kedua kakinya masih membuka lebar. Mempertontonkan lubang merahnya yang berkedut-kedut. "Kalau kau merubah posisi itu. Gege tidak menjamin kau bisa berjalan sampai seminggu TaoZi.

Ancaman itu langsung membuat Tao bungkam.

Kris mengerutkan kening saat benda berbentuk seperti dot berukuran cukup besar. Diambilnya benda itu. "Buka mulutmu peach." Perintahnya. Tao langsung membuka mulutnya dan benda yang seperti ujung botol susu bayi itu langsung meluncur ke dalam rongga mulut Tao. Menghalanginya untuk bicara atau bertanya.

"Hmm.. sangat manis, baby pandaku benar-benar seperti bayi."

Kris kembali menbongkar kotak itu. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan mainan kesukaannya. Sebuah vibrator panjang dan tersambung dengan cookring. Ini adalah mainan yang multiguna. Kris melirik saat menyadari bahwa kekasihnya mulai tidak tenang.

Ia memasang cock ring itu pada junior Tao yang masih belum bangun. Kemudian melumasi vibrator berukuran panjang di tangannya menggunakan lube. Mengabaikan gelengan kepala Tao yang sudah menutup kakinya agar Kris menghentikan niatnya. Tapi bukan Kris jika menyerah sampai di sini. Di bukanya kembali kedua kaki Tao hingga lebar dan tanpa perhitungan memasukkan vibrator panjang itu ke dalam lubang rektum pemuda panda itu hingga sebuah geraman serta pekikan terlontar.

"Arghhmmmpgeeg.. sakimpttmm.."

Vibrator itu benar-benar seperti membelah tubuh bawah Tao. Melesak hingga ke dalam lubangnya dan mengoyak saat Kris justru semakin mendorong benda itu sampai ke pangkal tubuhnya.

Kris tersenyum. Dibiarkannya keadaan itu. Kemudian ia bangkit menjauh dari ranjang lalu menghampiri lemari milik Tao. Seperangkat video recorder dan handycam di dalam tas di bawa Kris. Ia meletakkan tas itu di samping ranjang kemudian meraih remote vibrator yang beberapa saat lalu di acuhkannya begitu saja.

Kris menekan tombol medium dan efek desahan serta pekikan lolos dari bibir curve yang masih terhias dengan dot baby.

"Ahh…. Geeempphh..ah.. ah."

Kepala surai madu itu menyeringai. Ia mengambil tas berisikan handycam dan teman-temannya lalu menyusunnya di dua sudut yang kira-kira bisa menangkap pemadangan tubuh Tao di atas ranjang. Mata panda yang tadinya terpejam karena menahan sakit saat benda besar dan panjang tidak berhenti bergetar di dalam lubang anusnya itu terbelalak seketika.

Malu

Apalagi saat mata dari alat perekam itu menyorot tubuh nakednya yang terikat tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Tao berusaha mengatubkan kedua lututnya agar lubang miliknya yang menelan vibrator itu bisa ia sembunyikan. Tapi justru hal itu malah membuat vibrator masuk semakin dalam ke lubangnya sampai Tao bisa merasakan vibrator itu baru saja menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatnya seakan gila oleh sebuah kenikmatan.

"Kenapa peach? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat bagaimana lubangmu itu menelan vibrator dan melahapnya dengan rakus?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Setitik air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya dan mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Rasa perih kembali mendera rektumnya. Apalagi Tao bisa merasakan kini ia mulai ereksi dengan miliknya yang membengkak. Sayangnya cook ring mengganjal ujung juniornya dan menahannya dari klimaks.

Kris baru saja mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan melemparkan semua asesorisnya itu kesembarang tempat. Tao panik saat melihat tubuh telanjang Kris menaiki ranjang apalagi tangan pemuda bersurai pirang madu itu terulur menuju kejantanannya.

Sensasi saat tangan Kris mengurut dan memijat miliknya benar-benar membuat Tao melayang. Belum lagi vibrator yang terus bergerak dan melesak semakin dalam menjelajahi lubang anusnya.

"Bagaimana peach? Kau suka? Ini hukuman karena kau mengikuti taruhan tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu."

Kemudian Kris berpindah menuju sisi tubuh bawah Tao. Tanpa aba-aba kedua jari Kris langsung masuk menyusul vibrator di dalam lubang hangat itu. Di tariknya vibrator itu keluar sementara Tao menggeram dalam gumaman. Merasakan kekosongan pada lubangnya.

Kris baru saja menempatkan kejantanannya di depan pintu masuk Tao, namun sesuatu mengejutkan kedua pemuda itu.

BLAK

"ZI TAO! Boleh aku pinjam bukumu….. Whatt? WOW!"

Tao menatap ngeri sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Sementara Kris berdecak karena merasa acaranya di ganggu. "Yak! Oh Sehun. Mengganggu saja!" Kris baru saja akan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Tao tetapi diurungkannya saat sekali lagi suara namja berkulit putih itu terdengar.

"Kris hyung! Chakaman. Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" Kris langsung menatap tajam Oh Sehun, sosok sepupu Tao yang tinggal di sebelah rumah. Aish! Pemuda ini selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Lalu apa maksudnya itu? Bergabung? Memangnya ini permainan anak kecil berusia 17 tahun belum genap seperti namja Oh itu. Dan lagi seyakin itukah Kris membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuh baby Taonya. Never!

"Keluar Oh Sehun, sebelum ku _smackdown_." Ujar Kris melupakan panampilannya yang masih naked itu.

Sehun berdecak. Matanya berpaling dan memperhatikan peralatan merekam, kemudian tas berisi seks toys lalu tubuh Tao yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Apalagi dengan mulut curve yang berhias dengan dot itu semakin membuat Oh Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Kris hyung… ayolah biarkan aku ikut bergabung. Bukankah aku sepupu Tao-er. Jadi aku tidak akan macam-macam. I m promise." Tetap saja Kris curiga. Lalu apa motif si namja albino ini ingin bergabung. Mata Kris beralih melihat Tao yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba memberi isyarat agar Kris menolak permintaan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak akan kuizinkan menyentuh bagian privat yang khusus menjadi milikku ini."

JEDLERR…

Tao merasakan guntur baru saja berbunyi di kepalanya saat Kris menyetujui permintaaan Sehun sepupu beda marga darinya itu. Apa sih yang dipirkan si naga itu? Masa iya dia rela membagi tubuh kekasihnya dengan orang lain? Awas saja nanti kalau Tao sudah bebas dari kungkungannya, ia berjanji akan mempraktekkan adegan wushunya pada galaxy sialan kekasihnya itu.

"Yeaaiii! Horeee!" pekik Oh Sehun riang dan langsung melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, membuangnya asal kemudian naik ke atas ranjang.

Sehun tanpa sengaja melihat butter cream dan jus lemon di atas meja nackas mengernyit. "Kris hyung, apakah itu perlengkapan untuk bermain kita sekarang?" Kris memutar bola matanya menanggapi pertanyaan sepupu kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa bertanya lagi Sehun meraih jus lemon itu lalu menyerahkan butter cream pada Kris.

Sruttt

Tao bisa merasakan dinginnya butter cream yang baru saja di semprotkan Kris ke dalam lubang bawahnya. Seringai terbias di wajah Kris saat melihat bagaimana butter cream berwana putih itu meleleh dan memenuhi lubang Tao hingga mengalir sampai belahan pantatnya. Mata heterogeniknya melirik Sehun yang sibuk memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam gelas berisi jus lemon. Ia mengernyit tapi segera menepisnya. Perhatiannya kembali pada lubang Tao yang menunggu untuk di masuki penisnya. Kris meraih kejantanannya lalu menarik kedua kaki Tao dan menyangganya di kedua pundaknya. Hingga pemandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada lubang merekah yang berkedut itu.

Sementara Sehun sudah meletakkan kembali jus lemon itu ke atas meja. Ia berdiri dan menempatkan posisi tubuhnya bersimpuh di atas kepala Tao. Lalu kedua lututnya melangkah maju hingga kejantanannya tepat berada di depan wajah Tao. Tidak lupa Sehun mengambil dot yang masih bersemayam di mulut pemuda panda itu dan melemparnya asal. Cairan lemon yang beberapa waktu lalu merendam kejantanan Sehun menetes-netes di wajah Tao.

Hah

Hah

Deru nafas Tao semakin terdengar setelah Sehun menyingkirkan benda yang menyumpal mulutnya. Ia baru saja akan berteriak dan memaki sepupunya itu tapi sudah didahuliu dengan pekikannya saat Kris tiba-tiba memasukkan kejantanan besarnya ke dalam lubangnya.

"Arghhhhhh! Sakittttt! Keluarkannn! Geee! Keluarkan!"

Kris berdecak lalu menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Kris memberi isyarat pada pemuda berkulit putih itu untuk membuat Tao bungkam dan tidak berteriak. Jadi langsung saja Sehun memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Tao yang terbuka karena berteriak.

Tao tersedak hingga setetes liquit bening keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia benar-benar mengutuk taruhan lanknat Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Rasa asam memenuhi rongga mulutnya. "Tao-er jangan diam saja. Ayo kulum milikku." Perintah Sehun sambil memainkan putting Tao yang menganggur.

"Ketat! Peach, lubangmu benar-benar masih sempit. Padahal sudah di masuki vibrator. Saat Kris mulai bergerak Tao menggeram hingga memberikan sensasi yang berdampak pada kejantanan Sehun di dalam mulutnya.

"Kris hyung ayo bergerak lagi. Sepertinya Tao sudah tidak sabar. Aku juga akan bergerak."

Kris mengangguk dan kedua namja itu mulai bergerak seirama.

Tao benar-benar merasa penuh di lubang bawahnya juga atasnya yang sama-sama diisi kejantanan besar milik Kris dan Sehun. Rasa dingin menjelar di rektumnya karena pengaruh butter cream sementara mulutnya terasa kelu karena rasa asam dari cairan lemon.

"Arghhmmmmpp!"

Pekikan Tao terdengar saat Sehun menggigit dan menarik kedua putting nya, namja albino itu juga menghisap keras-keras nipple Tao bergantian. Menjadikan otot di lubang rektumnya berkontraksi ketika Kris menggerakkan kejantannya membabi buta. Kasar dan sangat keras. Lubang Tao benar-benar menjepit milik Kris.

Ahhhmrmmmp

Geraman Tao berubah menjadi desahan yang terus terdengar saat Kris akhirnya berhasil mengenai titik ternikmat di pangkal tubuhnya.

Tao ingin sekali klimaks tetapi cookring itu masih bersarang di kejantanannya. Posisi Sehun yang berada di atas tubuhnya membuatnya tidak mampu melihat apapun selain kejantanan Sehun yang bergerak keluar masuk di dalam mulutnya.

"Sehun-ah. Ambilkan vibrator di sampingmu." Perintah Kris. Sehun meraih vibrator yang ada di samping pinggang Tao yang sisanya tersambung dengan cookring yang masih setia menahan agar pemuda panda itu tidak klimaks.

"Kris hyung.. lihat milik Tao sudah membiru. Baby panda pasti sudah orgasme kering berkali-kali." Kris hanya menyeringai.

Tanpa aba-aba Kris memasukkan lagi vibrator itu ke dalam lubang Tao yang masih beriisi kejantanannya sendiri. Tao langsung memekik dan menggeram merasakan lubang bawahnya seperti terbelah. Hal itu membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan lagi klimasnya. Gataran dari tenggorokan Tao benar-benar membuat kejantanannya langsung menumpahkan isinya. Sehun menoleh dan memperhatikan saat jakun Tao bergerak naik turun dan menandakan pamuda itu menelan cairan sperma miliknya. Bahkan ada sebagian yang mengalir di sudut bibir curvenya. "Ayo Tao. Hisap dan habisakan susu spesial buatan sepupu tercinta." Ujar Sehun dan menggerakkan kejantanannya lebih masuk sampai ke pangkal tenggorokan Tao. Membuat Tao lagi-lagi tersedak.

Kris sendiri meraih remote vibrator dan menekan tombol maximum. Membuat vibrator itu bergetar kuat bersama miliknya di dalam lubang Tao. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat dan memabukkan. Ia bergerak lagi semakin brutal mengabaikan Tao yang memekik dan kelelahan juga kesakitan. Terlebih ia belum klimaks sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit bergerak tanpa henti akhirnya Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam lubang kekasihnya.

Ahhhh…. Leganya….

Getaran vibrator itu membuat milik Kris yang lemas segera tegang lagi. Kembali menyodokkan kejantannya ke dalam lubang Tao sampai cairan sperma miliknya meleleh keluar dan bercampur dengan butter ceam serta mengalir di celah pantat Tao.

Sehun sudah sempurna dengan posisi enam sembilan. Tao masih mengulum miliknya dan menghisap-hisap juniornya.

"Kris hyung. Aku ingin melihat milik Tao saat klimaks. Apa tidak apa-apa jika cookringnay kulepaskan?"

Kris hanya menggeram dan mengangguk. Ia terlalu sibuk memaju mundurkan miliknya yang semakin di cengkram erat oleh otot-otot lubang anus Tao.

Begitu Sehun membuka cookring dari kejantanan Tao, seluruh cairan sperma menyembur bebas hingga mengenai perut dan wajah Sehun.

"DAEBAKKK…" ujar Sehun lalu meraih kejantanan Tao dan mulai menjilatinya. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan bahwa kejantanan miliknya sendiri lemas di dalam mulut sepupunya itu. Menyeringai, namja albino itu meraih kedua bola kembar milik tao dan meremasnya.

'Argghhhhkkkmmp!"

Tao langsung memekik. Ia mengumpat Sehun dalam hati. Kurang ajar sekali bocah itu. Padahal tubuh Tao sudah sangat lemas setelah klimaksnya yang hebat.

"Ayo kita lakukan permainan yang paling hebat!" pekik namja albino itu. Seketika itu juga Sehun langsung memasukkan kejantanan Tao ke dalam mulutnya. Mengisapnya dan mengulumnya penuh semangat. Tidak lupa ia sendiri mulai menggerakkan miliknya yang masih tertanam di mulut Tao. Sementara Kris juga lebih semangat menggerakkan miliknya di lubang anus Tao yang semakin sempit saja. Padahal sudah menelan miliknya juga vibrator sekaligus.

Keadaan panas membara dengan sorot mata kamera handycam serta video recorder yang terus menyorot aktivitas intim ketiga namja itu. Dinginnya Ac tidak mampu membuat butur-butir keringat yang menetas berhenti.

Kris semakin brutal menghentakkan kejantanannya. Sehun mengocok dan mengurut milik Tao penuh semangat sambil memaju mundurkan miliknya sendiri, karena Tao tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya yang terborgol.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudain ketiga namja itu sama-sama menyemburkan hasratnya.

Cairan Kris tumpah ruah di dalam lubang rektum Tao hingga sampai mengalir keluar. Sehun menghisap milik Tao hingga cairan sperma milik pemuda itu habis tertelan olehnya. Sementara Tao sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan. Sperma milik Sehun bahkan tidak tertelan sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya hingga mengalir di dagu dan lehernya. Kedua saudara sepupu itu terlelap dengan posisi yang tidak berpindah.

Kejantanan Sehun bahkan masih berada di dalam mulut Tao sementara milik Tao sendiri masih di kulum Sehun. Kris menggelengkan kepala. Mengeluarkan kejantanannyanya dari lubang Tao.

Kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya masuk ke dalam lubang yang hangat oleh tumpahan cairannya, lalu menarik keluar vibrator yang sudah di matikannya. Seringai mengembang di wajahnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju kamera perekam. Mengambil alat itu setelahnya kembali ke ranjang.

Disorotnya wajah kekasihnya yang terlelap dengan hiasan kejantanan Sehun di mulutnya. 'manis' itulah yang ada di pikiran Kris. Lalu Kris beralih menyorot wajah Sehun yang juga tertidur nyenyak sambil mengulum milik kekasihnya. Ah tidak lupa Kris melebarkan kedua kaki Tao lagi lalu menyorot bukti paling kuat bahwa dirinya adalah seme sejati. Kamera itu menangkap pemandangan lubang milik Tao dengan sperma mengalir keluar sampai ke atas sprai.

"Kalian tahu, Wu Yifan itu jelas–jelas seme sejati. Yeahh! THIS IS MY STYLE.. Hahahaha"

Tawa Kris menggema sesaat sebelum kamera itu di matikannya setelah mengsave apapun yang baru saja terekam di sana.

Tinggal menunggu bagaimana reaksi Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun nanti.

**.**

**.**

**THE BET  
>KRISTAO<strong>

**slight**

**HunTao**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Hah? Apa ini? Saya konslet lagi. FF threesome pertama yang saya bikin dan oh Mayy… forgive me!

Kangen sama baby panda dan si naga. Rasanya itu ngbayangin naga terbang tinggi dan ninggalin panda sendirian aduhh.. tapi untung ada si iblis magnae haha..

Itu alasanku mengikutseratakan Oh Sehun si usil satu itu hehe.

Bebas deh mo mengungkapkan apapun.. buat KTS semuanya. Miss you all ^^ ttp semangat yahh All be fine. Btw liat baby panda pakai baju piyama di akun InstaGram itu langsung pengen eiiwwwii! Kawaiii banget yaaaaa kan….. Taoo Imouttttttt bggddd hahaha….

Thankyuu semuanya ^^ Gia s

**TB-** Eh ya.. udah pernah lihat Nia Ramadhani vs Wu Yifan. Coba deh bandingin pasti mirip hehehe…. #Plak tapi sama fotonya Kris sebelum predebut yah…


End file.
